


A Very Cliche Situation {Sam Winchester X Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is a jerk, Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV First Person, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: Dean finds something that he shouldn't have, and then reads it aloud, much to the reader's horror.





	A Very Cliche Situation {Sam Winchester X Reader}

I was walking around the bunker one day, just kind of wandering, nothing to do, just kind of being a weirdo. There was something that caught my ears from the library, Dean sounded like he was reading something and just laughing his ass off.  
"Oh, Sam, get a load of this one 'in the car, we just stared at each other for a bit, his eyes, I swear, don't have a distinct color to it, it's honestly adorable'" he said, still laughing like a donkey and I recognized it, I recognized the paragraph, the way the writing was. It was my diary that I kept in my backpack and wrote in constantly. It told everything about my crush on Sam, everything, and now Dean was reading it to him.  
I was angry at the eldest Winchester, but instead of feeling hot with anger, I felt hot with tears. "Dean! How could you?" I said, absolutely heartbroken about it as I walked off angrily, tears flowing, and then I locked myself in my room. I heard footsteps behind me as I went, but I didn't care.  
I slid my back down the door, holding my face in my hands and crying. He knew and it scared me to death. What if he didn't like me? What if he just stopped talking to me? What if our bond that had been formed over almost 4 years of hunting was just shattered? It scared me more than any monster in the world.  
Three soft knocks were heard on my door, and all i choked out was "No" there was a sigh and a voice spoke.  
"Y/n, it's me." Sam said softly "Dean's a jerk, don't worry about him, he-he didn't even read that much, I promise." The man said, and I wiped my face free from tears, opening the door.  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded "yeah, he found it and started reading it out loud, thinking it was some hunter notebook. I-I got it back for you." He said and held out the black notebook to me.  
I took it, being thankful "thank you, Sam, I'm just so embarrassed that you heard all that, I'm sorry, I don't even, well, I do, but don't let it ruin anything, if you don't, I'll just, I'll be okay." I told him, smiling falsely, knowing it would majorly break my heart. We sat down on my unmade bed, and I held the notebook close. "You're amazing, Y/n, trust me, you're-you’re my dream girl." He said.  
I looked down and blushed ever so slightly "are you really sure about that, Sam? I'm not perfect or anything." I said and he nodded  
"Yeah, I've never said it, but with some of the stuff Dean read about me, I like you, a lot, I really do, I didn't know if you liked me back, so maybe, one of these nights, you and I can go and have dinner in town together, just you and I." He suggested to me and I nodded  
"I'd like that, Sammy, I really would." I hugged him quickly, and kissed his cheek. "Maybe Saturday night if we're not doing anything?" I asked him and he nodded  
"It's a date." Inside, as he walked away, my heart was beating quite quickly, and I silently thanked Dean for snooping.


End file.
